dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Robotech
United States Japan |episodes = 85 |year = 1985 }} Robotech is an American adaptation of three different Japanese anime series. It was created by Carl Macek, and edited and distributed by Harmony Gold. The show was created out of the desire to syndicate Super Dimension Fortress Macross on Television, but the show was too short for the minimum 65 episode requirement. So, Carl Macek came up with an alternative; editing together three series to create a multi-generational story. Thus Macross was combined with the TV series Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross and Genesis Climber MOSPEADA. Dialogue was heavily re-written to link all 3 series together. Robotech was a major success in America, and is perhaps the defining factor in the rise in popularity of Japanese anime in the United States. Overall Dubbing While the dub of each respective show is relatively straight, they are written to give the impression that the three series take place in the same universe through dialogue such as modifying character backstories (such as Dana Sterling from Southern Cross becoming the child of Max and Miriya from Macross) and references. Macross's Protoculture, the fuel source behind the various technology used by the different races is the uniting factor between each series. The editing done throughout Robotech mostly amounted to the removal of nudity or some bits of violence. In 2004, the series was remastered, reinstating most of these cut scenes. The Macross Saga (Season 1) Due to Macross receiving a separate uncut dub later on, it and its Robotech adaptation receives its own page. The Robotech Masters (Season 2) Japanese |dubbing_studio = Intersound, Inc. |director = Mike Reynolds |recorded = 1985 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 36 |year = 1984 }} The Robotech Masters is an edited adaptation of Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross (超時空騎団サザンクロス Chō Jikū Kidan Sazan Kurosu) from 1984, as the third of the Super Dimension series. Cast Additional Voices *Etienne Bannuett *Robert V. Barron *Frank Catalano *Tony Clay *Lara Cody *Richard Epcar *Charles FleischerSequential Tart: Atsukamashii Onna - Interview (2001) *Sam Fontana *Barbara Goodson *Jerry Hauck *Jason Klassi *Robin Levenson *Carl Macek *Simon Prescott *Gregory Snegoff *Michael Sorich Notes *To closer link the show to Macross, it is stated that various characters are relatives to the original cast. Dana Sterling is said to be the daughter of Max and Miriya Sterling from The Macross Saga. While Bowie Grant is Claudia Grant's nephew, while Rolf Emerson becomes Bowie's godfather (in the original Bowie's lastname was Emerson and Rolf was his actual father). The New Generation (Season 3) Japanese |dubbing_studio = Intersound, Inc. |director = Mike Reynolds |recorded = 1985 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 25 |year = 1983-1984 }} Robotech: The New Generation is an edited adaptation of Genesis Climber MOSPEADA (超時空騎団サザンクロス Chō Jikū Kidan Sazan Kurosu) from 1983. Cast Additional Voices *Arlene Banas *Etienne Bannuett *Robert V. Barron *Bill Capizzi *Ardwight Chamberlain *Lara Cody *Richard Epcar *Greg Finley *Charles Fleischer *Barbara Goodson *Alexandra Kenworthy *Steve Kramer *Robin Levenson *Kerrigan Mahan *Michael McConnohie *Kris Noel Pearson *Paul St. Peter *Mike Reynolds *Michael Sorich *David A. Thomas *Tom Wyner Video Releases *''Would contain the original Japanese versions of each series subtitled inaccurately, along with their "Robotech" equivalent.'' See Also *''Robotech II: The Sentinels'' *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' - Film that Robotech: The Movie was primarily comprised of. References External Links *''Robotech'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *''Robotech'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *''Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Genesis Climber MOSPEADA'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *''Genesis Climber MOSPEADA'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:Anime Adaptations Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 1980's Category:Harmony Gold Category:Tatsunoko Productions